


Admiration May Alter Into Love

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Child/Adult, Consensual, Falling In Love, Feels, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Romance, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet, Touching, True Love, Underage Kissing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Charlie Bucket and his family has lived with Willy Wonka for a few months. Charlie’s and Mr Wonka’s relationship is going steady. However, Charlie doesn’t feel like it’s enough.This is consensual underage romance. If you don’t like that, well, you’ve been warned.This fanfiction is based on the Johnny Depp/Freddie Highmore film.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish people would write more Charlie/Wonka. Please?

“Charlie dear, are you alright?”  
“...”  
“Charlie?” Placing a gentle hand on her sons’ shoulder, Mrs Bucket furrowed her brow.  
Little Charlie Bucket shook his head slightly. “Sorry mum, what where you saying?”  
Shaking her head, Mrs Bucket regarded him for a moment. “You’ve been so quite lately. Is everything alright?”  
Charlie took his mother’s hand from his shoulder and held it in his own, smiling. Don’t worry, mum. I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure? You know you can tell me and your father anything?”  
“Yes. I know, thank you.”  
“Good.” She stood from their kitchen table and kissed the top of his head. “Now off you go. We wouldn’t want Mr Wonka be waiting for you now, would we?”  
Grinning, Charlie stood as well, giving his mother a quick hug. “I wouldn’t dream about it!”

As Charlie made his way to The Inventing Room (as Mr Wonka had instructed him) his mind began to wander again. It seemed like one, certain topic just wouldn’t leave him alone. Or perhaps more accurate: a certain someone.  
Charlie had always felt...something for Mr Willy Wonka, the world’s most famous chocolatier. Why, the boy had even built a mini chocolate factory out of those toothpaste caps that his father brought him every day when he came home from work!

At first, Charlie had admired Mr Wonka even though they’d never even met. When he finally got to meet the chocolatier, Charlie had been completely awestruck. Charlie had always thought that Mr Wonka was a genius. During that fateful tour around the factory, Charlie’s admiration for the man didn’t falter. One. Bit. If possible, it actually seemed to grow inside of his chest. To make things a bit...complicated Charlie found the man to be...simply...stunning. Gorgeous. Long, lean limbs, impossibly pale skin. Oh and those eyes! Charlie had never seen eyes like that! If he wasn’t completely mistaken, their color would be best described as...purple. Or violet.  
Charlie did his best as not to glance too often in Mr Wonka’s direction.

When the boy refused Mr Wonka’s offer after he’d got the information that he couldn’t take his family with him...well...the chocolatier had looked so...sad and so lost that Charlie had been overcome with emotion, having to restrain himself from throwing his arms around the man. 

The chocolatier never stepped outside of the comfort zone of his factory and yet...the man had gone out that day, searching for him, Charlie!  
In disguise (really, Mr Wonka?!) he’d sat down on a bench and asked Charlie to polish his boots. Charlie felt quite sour still from their earlier encounter. Even so, he found himself, together with Mr Wonka of course, at Dr Wilbur Wonka’s office.  
Witnessing the tender reunion between father and son however, made Charlie’s heart swell anew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m having lots of writer’s block which is really frustrating. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Charlie’s thoughts strayed even further. He did like Mr Wonka. A lot. But how much is a lot? A lot as in loving someone? He loves his parents of course, no doubt about that. Does he love Mr Wonka as a parent, then? Wait...does he really love Mr Wonka? Perhaps an easier question to answer: does he trust the chocolatier? Yes. After all those different sides he’d seen of the man recently, yes, definitely yes. So, perhaps Charlie loves Mr Wonka. He’s not completely sure yet, but he’s got plenty of time to figure it out, right?  
Charlie stopped walking abruptly. Not because he wanted to, but because he’d just bumped into the Great Glass Elevator. Well, everything’s got a first.  
“Ouch”. Standing up gingerly, rubbing his sore nose and arms, Charlie pressed the button.

Arriving at his destination, Charlie was about to knock on the door when a slight tugging at his trousers made him look down. An Oompa Loompa (Charlie had yet to learn their names) was frantically trying to get his attention. When Charlie opened the door, the Oompa Loompa held fast, steering Charlie further into the room. Worried, Charlie knew this could only mean one thing: Mr Wonka was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know any grammar mistakes and such. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Willy Wonka was in deep fudge. Luckily, it wasn’t too hot and, as he was always fully dressed when working, he wouldn’t get any burns.  
“Charlie!!!” It felt natural to call for Charlie anytime he needed assistance. Before the boy had entered his factory, and more important, his life, Willy hadn’t had anybody (except the Oompa Loompas, when he found them, but they were nothing like the family he didn’t think he needed, but still, albeit secretly, yearned for).  
Of course, even though he’d never ever admit it at the time, he’d missed his father. Terribly. Now that he had Charlie however...well he didn’t know if he could ever live without the boy. That thought made him feel funny. Best not to dwell on it. 

Charlie burst through the door to The Inventing Room. It didn’t take long for them to find Mr. Wonka. Charlie’s sharp intake of breath made the chocolatier look up. “Charlie, my dear boy! Ya know, ya’ve got great timing!” He couldn’t help but flashing a brilliant smile at Charlie, who’s worried expression softened a little. A smile began emerging on his own face. Even in situations like these, Mr Wonka never ceased to amaze him. “Mr Wonka, are you hurt?” Charlie still couldn’t help asking. “No no, my dear boy, but I really do appreciate your concern all the same. However, I’ll need your assistance and...oh.” The Oompa Loompas has walked to the edge of the enormous fudge tub. Charlie hadn’t even noticed that they were there until now l, because of his preoccupation with his worry for Mr Wonka’s safety. He didn’t understand what they were saying, but, judging from Mr Wonka’s expression and slight nod, it seemed like it was some sort of plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please keep rating and reviewing :)

The Oompa Loompas came back with a ladder. Charlie had been informed to lay himself on top of the ladder (which had been placed partly on the floor, partly over the fudge pool). The Oompa Loompas divided themselves, a few of them taking hold of the boy’s feet, the remaining ones pulling at the end of the ladder that rested on the floor while Charlie reached for Mr Wonka’s hands. Together, Charlie and the Oompa Loompas managed to pull Mr Wonka up and out of the smudgy fudge.  
Panting slightly, Mr Wonka, finally on safe ground, said “thanks everyone for rescuing me. I really couldn’t have done it on my own!” Nodding, the Oompa Loompas scattered to whatever places they’d been before the incident (taking the ladder with them).  
Mr Wonka, Charlie observed, looked as if he wanted to hug him. However (Charlie suspected it was because of the fudge still clinging to the chocolatier) restraining himself, he smiled tenderly at Charlie, making the boy flush up. “Ya did excellent today, Charlie. Don’t ya think I could use a shower?” Charlie grinned back. “Yes, Mr Wonka.” “Alright, my dear boy, I’ll be right back. Why don’t ya go fetch some of those lemon drop bubbles that we made earlier this week, kay?”  
“Yes Mr Wonka.” Charlie caught Mr Wonka’s eyes, giving the chocolatier a soft smile before each of them turned to different directions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the next chapter.  
> Please R & R.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Charlie returned with the lemon drop bubbles, Mr Wonka hadn’t come back yet. So, he fell back into daydreaming again.  
During those past two months, Mr Wonka had hardly left Charlie’s side expect for a few occasions.   
Charlie had pointed out to Mr Wonka one day, that he needed to be able to find his way on his own in the factory. Charlie regretted bringing up the matter as soon as the words left his mouth. Because of his stupid decision, he and Mr Wonka would probably be spending less time together once Charlie had learned to navigate his way through the factory on his own. At least, he could detect how Mr Wonka would react to his proposal.  
“Well my dear boy, ya’ve got a point. Let’s start tomorrow, ‘kay?” Charlie thought that he could make out the tiniest frown on Mr Wonka’s face. Was he disappointed too?

Willy was nearly done showering. He couldn’t help but think about Charlie. Of course, it was natural since they worked together nearly every day. It was the way he was thinking that wasn’t healthy. To be honest with himself, he had been disappointed when the boy had proposed the idea that he would have to learn how to find his way in the factory on his own.   
A weird expression had adorned Charlie’s face during that particular conversation. Like he had regretted saying it. Perhaps it was pure imagination on Willy’s part.  
Too soon, Charlie could easily walk around on his own. In fact, every new destination that Mr Wonka gave Charlie, the boy managed in just a few days.  
A tiny voice in his mind however, pointed out that Charlie might’ve said this because he didn’t want to be close to him anymore. But no, that was ridiculous! Charlie had made the choice that led to moving, together with his family, in with him, Willy. His mind didn’t seem entirely convinced however.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter!  
> Please R & R!

“Mr Wonka.” There was no response.  
“Mr Wonka!” Charlie tried again, this time touching him lightly on the shoulder. “Hm? Did you say something Charlie? I’m sorry, as you could probably tell, I was having a flashback.” Worried, Charlie realized that this was the first flashback (as far as he could tell himself at least) that Mr Wonka had had in weeks. “I was asking if you’re okay. Please, don’t be sorry for having flashbacks, I know that you can’t help them.” The smile that Mr Wonka gave him was timid and it made Charlie wonder what his mentor had thought about so deeply. “No, Charlie, I’m okay, but thank you for asking.” A hand landed on Charlie’s shoulder, squeezing slightly.  
A few moments went by. Charlie cleared his throat. “So, what are we going to do with these?”  
“Ah, those, my dear boy, I’ve got this idea: why don’t we make them float, like actual bubbles?” a pleased grin had appeared Mr Wonka’s face. Charlie’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. “Yeah!” he agreed excitedly. “Perhaps we could even make them carry people too!”  
Willy gasped and crouching, he grabbed Charlie’s face with both (gloved of course) hands. “Why, Charlie, you’re brilliant!”

Charlie’s heart was beating very fast. Tentatively, with a timid smile, he stretched out a small hand.  
Willy gulped as he felt the feather light touch on his cheek.  
Willy’s mind was racing. Should he let...whatever was happening happen? What if the boy’s relatives found out? He had no idea how they would react. So. What did Mr Wonka do? He fled.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie stared, open mouthed at his mentor’s retrieving back. Swallowing heavily, he made his way back to his house. He met some of the Oompa Loompas on his way out of the Inventing room. They looked questioningly at him, but Charlie just shook his head, blinking furiously as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. He’d though that they’d finally...but then...

“Charlie, is that you?” Mrs Bucket wiped her hands on her apron.  
A delicious smell wafted out the door, but Charlie didn’t notice. He rushed through the door, throwing himself in his mother’s arms. They stayed like that a few minutes, Charlie burying his face in her chest, Mrs Bucket gently stroking his back.  
At last, Charlie drew back, wiping at his eyes with his hands.  
Mrs Bucket crouched, looking her son straight in the eye. “What happened?”  
Chewing his bottom lip, Charlie settled with: “I think Mr Wonka is angry with me.” Mrs Bucket’s eyes widened. “Mr Wonka? Angry with you?” she frowned. “Why in the world would he be angry with you?” Sighing, Charlie shook his head. “I don’t know. We had a really good time and suddenly...he just...walked away.”  
“I’m sure it’s been nothing more than a misunderstanding going on here. Mr Wonka likes you a lot. I know that.""You do?" "Yes." "How? Has he said anything to you?" Mrs Bucket smiled."No, but I can tell by his interaction with you." Charlie's face had took on a thoughtful expression. "Now. Why don’t you go and meet him? I’m sure Mr Wonka's on his way.”  
Charlie’s eyes lit up. "You think?” “Yes. Now go.” ”Alright mum.” Charlie smiled a little and walked out the door again. 

 

Mr Wonka was talking to his therapist, also the first time in a long while. “Ya know” he said “The thing is that, I’m positively sure that I haven’t eaten any chocolate today and yet, that feeling of being in love is lingering. I tried some yesterday, for a creation, but it really should have gone away by now. And this has been happening ever since...ever since Charlie and his family moved into my factory. And sometimes, it’s like Charlie’s...” suddenly, he sat upright, eyes wide. He turned to his therapist with a bright smile “ya really are good, ya know that?” and Mr Wonka was out the door. He had a visit to make! 


End file.
